This invention relates to an improved means for holding down the free edges of a tarpaulin or the like which may be employed on trucks, campers and other equipment.
Present day fire trucks commonly use tarpaulins or tonneau covers over the top of upwardly open compartments containing fire hoses, tools, etc. Temperature changes make the tarpaulin fit differently and the tarpaulin will become loose in hot weather and tight in cold weather.
With present day tarpaulins used on such fire trucks, the fireman tend to skip tarpaulin fasteners in cold weather, and in addition, when the firemen walk on the tarpaulin over compartments to find tools or supplies or to access stored hose, the tarpaulin tears and is subjected to undue strain on the fasteners which commonly break.
In addition, overloading in the hose bed is also a problem and the firemen tend to hold as much equipment and hose on the trucks as possible usually resulting in overload and stress on the tarpaulin covers of the prior art readily tear when subjected to such abuse.
Another problem encountered on such fire trucks is that there are many side compartments for storing tools and equipment and there is no present day system for insuring that the tools and equipment within the compartment will stay in place, no matter whether the side compartment is provided with or without a door.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide a tarpaulin cover and a system for vertically covering a shelf pocket provided on the side of a fire truck or other motor vehicle which eliminates the aforementioned problems incurred with the prior art structures.